Everlasting Sacrifice: Beginnings
by Crystal56
Summary: How it all began...a prequel to Everlasting Sacrifice. Severus Snape, a love eternal forged through the years. If time could rewind, this would be shown... Lil and James, The Marauders...Katherine Anne Forest...eternity waits...time waits for none! CH 4
1. New Journeys

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song (if I include one)

A/N: I'm doing it…I'm doing a prequel to Everlasting Sacrifice. I might as well…it'll certainly give more background and the like and it's not like I don't have enough to do already…so what's one more story? Yep…I'm doing it…this is the tell-all and hopefully I'll make it likeable enough for the lot of you! I already have a semi-background story to Everlasting Sacrifice, called _Severus's Suffering_ which I wrote and recommend to those interested. And note, this is prequel, so the actual story Everlasting Sacrifice is already up on Fanfiction and I recommend that one too for you if you like this one, alright? (Of course, if you only started on this one…Everlasting Sacrifice has spoilers for this story and kinda vice versa…)

I'll do a chapter on the tree of portals eventually, but here are some warnings about what'll be in this…

**Warning: Pokemon (maybe, I still remain undecided on that one), Card Games, other cheesy crap. Don't read if you don't like and don't flame because I warned you and you have no reason to hate me…you've been warned.**

**Everlasting Sacrifice: Beginnings**

**Chapter 1: New Journeys**

**_Katherine_********_Anne_********_Forest_******

****

Today I'm finally getting to go to Hogwarts! I'm so excited about taking the train, which I'm only doing because I had stayed with Lily, my best friend over the summer. Lily's two years older than me, she's thirteen but we've been best friends for a while. I'm eleven, an up and coming Guardian of the Portals who wants to go to Hogwarts to learn magic and the like. I hope I get sorted into Gryffindor, that's Lily's house and that would mean we could spend a lot of time together.

"So Cat, are you nervous?" she asked as we waited to get on the train. We had recently gone shopping for our supplies, my supplies for first year and Lily's supplies for her third year.

"I'm excited Lil, hey, who're all these people?" I asked, looking around and Lily laughed.

"You always want to know everything…" she said, "Why don't you just read their minds and find out?"  
"I don't like reading minds when I don't have too…you never know what you'll find," I said, wrinkling my nose, "Besides, I won't make friends by going up, saying their name and telling them I had read their minds…"

"Oh, that's right! You have a plan, eh?" she asked teasingly, "You want to have friends from each school house, right?"

"Yep," I said and then felt myself pushed to the side as a kid bumped into me, "Hey… c'mon, watch where you're going?"

"You watch it," the kid replied and I saw it was a boy, "You're the one standing there spaced out!"

"Snape that's not nice!" Lily said scolding and he glared at her. He had black hair, deep black eyes and kinda pale skin. He wasn't bad looking though…I thought he was kind of cute. His hair was a little longer than shoulder length and if it got any longer he would either have to pull it back so it wouldn't get in his face or cut it off so it wouldn't get in his face.

"I don't care," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said in an effort to release the tension I felt brewing in the air, "I was spacing out…"

"Cat, you don't have to apologize," Lily said as Snape glared at me before stalking off onto the train, "Severus Snape, that's his full name, and he isn't the nicest character. He's in Slytherin…"

"Do you think he could be my first friend from Slytherin?" I asked and she looked at me like I was insane.

"Cat, he knows a lot of curses and he isn't nice…most Slytherins are not nice," she said and we heard the train whistle blow, "We better get on the train."

"Uh-hu," I said, "I'm looking forward to this…"

"You came on the train with me every time I was leaving Hogwarts…Cat the entrance to your home is on the grounds…" she said with a sigh.

"But this time I'm going to the actual school, not going home for the year waiting for summer and you to come…" I said with a giggle and rushed on, carrying my case with my things, "C'mon, we want to get a good seat, right?"

"No, not necessarily a good seat, just one out of the way of trouble…" she said with a half grin, "And then you should start reading through your books…some of the teachers give quizzes to see if you read them on the first day…"

"They do?" I asked with wide eyes, "Seriously, that's not fair!"

"I'm just kidding hon," she said, her eyes full of a teasing glint, "You're so gullible sometimes…"

"No I'm not…you take advantage of my trust…" I said tossing some of my hair of my shoulder in a faked agitated expression.

"And you take advantage of everything," she said, "Not to mention you're brash, headstrong…"

"You don't need to list my faults unless you want me to list yours," I said and she smiled.

"Alright then, let's find a seat…" she said and we made our way onto the train. I couldn't wait for the school year to begin!

**_…_**

**__**

I saw the car that the boy Severus Snape was sitting in and I wanted to sit by him and find out more about him. I don't know why I was intrigued but my interest and curiosity.

"Are you sure you want to be alone Cat?" Lily asked me as we arrived at a cabin where a few of her school friends were, "I don't mind you here you know that…"

"I know…but you should catch up with your friends from school, I had a whole summer with you and we'll see each other a lot at school, right?" I asked.

"Of course," she said, "If it's what you want…but don't go causing trouble and beating up on the boys…if you do I'm not helping out…"

"There goes my fun," I said laughing and she smiled at me sadly.

"Grow up," she said with a sigh.

"Na-uh," I said, "I'm already grown up you know, I just act like a child to make me feel better…"  
"That's right, how could I have forgotten," she said, "Well then I'll see you later!"

"Yep, see you Lil!" I said and began to make my way back to where that boy was. I arrived at the cabin and opened the door meekly.

"Something I can help you with?" he asked cruelly and glared at me, "It's you…what do you want?"

"Can I sit here?" I asked.

"Why don't you sit with your friend Evans?" he sneered, "I'm sure she'd make better company, I don't think I'll like you if you hang out with trash like that."  
"She's not trash and I think you'd make very interesting company," I said, edging my way in and setting my bag down on my seat opposite from him.

"Ah, so you think I'm interesting?" he asked, "Well bugger off I don't have time to entertain…"  
"You don't have to," I said simply, biting on whatever bait he had thrown out, "I can simply observe you and you'll be interesting enough that way…" He shifted uncomfortably. What…he hadn't expected me to fight back or take offense?

"You have a tougher shell than I first thought," he said, "But don't get on my nerves or else I might have to curse you…"

"Alright, Lily said you knew a lot of them," I said, "Maybe you could teach me a few?"  
"I don't think someone of your level of magic could cast a decent curse," he said, "Besides, what do I have to gain?"  
"I'll teach you a few of my potions," I offered, "Although I'm sure someone of your magic level couldn't handle them…"

"Must you be annoying? By Merlin if you end up in Slytherin it will be a sad day indeed," he said, "We don't need fools and idiots in our house."

"I'm assuming that means if I end up in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw we'll be mortal enemies?" I asked, "Because the rest of them must be full of fools and idiots, correct?"

"Exactly," he said, "Maybe you aren't so dumb…"

"Maybe you're just slightly closed minded," I replied with a smile and offered my hand, "My name is Katherine Anne Forest."

"Severus Snape but don't expect me to shake," he said and I lowered my hand, "So…you are a new student then…"

"Uh-hu," I said, "I'm very excited…"

"I might as well warn you if you don't get sorted into Slytherin you better make friends fast in the upper class because we'll make your life a living hell…" he said, "Foolish girls like you are prime for teasing and harassment…"  
"Thank you for the warning," I said, "But why warn me if it's fun for you?"

"I like to see people squirm uncomfortably," he said, "At the mere thought of being tormented by the Slytherins most of the other students run in fear…"

"I'm not afraid," I said and dug into my backpack for some items, "See?"  
"What are those things?" he asked looking at my cards.

"Summoning cards," I said, "So don't make me mad…"

"That's laughable," he said drawing out his wand and pointing it at my face, "I could curse you before you even do whatever the hell a summoning is…"

"I'm pretty curse resistant," I said offhandedly and put the cards away with a slight chuckle, "Not to mention I'm not a fool…"

"You have yet to prove it…" he said.

"Snape, there you are! We've been searching the whole train for you!" a voice said. I turned to look towards the door and saw a blond haired boy slightly older than me peeking in the door, two other guys with him.

"What do you want right now Malfoy?" Snape asked as the boy invited himself in. He regarded me for a minute and then turned back to Sev.

"Who's she?" he asked.

"A new student," Snape said.

"Ah, I see," he said, "She is pretty…" I blushed at that and realized I had to move my stuff so the other two boys could fit in and sit down.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Snape repeated and Malfoy put up his hand in mock innocence…at least that was how it looked to me.

"Can't I come and visit just to visit?" he asked.

"Not normally," Snape replied dryly, "Is there a purpose to this visit?" Both of them seemed to be ignoring me and so did the other two boys that had followed Malfoy in. Malfoy whispered something into Snape's ear that I couldn't hear or understand and he smirked.

"Got that?" Malfoy asked.

"Of course I did," Snape replied, "Now go away…"

"Leave you with a pretty girl…no way," Malfoy said, and turned to me, "I'm pleased to meet you; I am Lucious Malfoy a Slytherin…"

"Well that's kind of obvious seeing as how you're talking to a Slytherin," I said, pointing to Severus, "And you wouldn't be talking to someone from another house, would you?"

"Ah, you're a serpent that can bit back," he said with a grin and I shifted at the mention of snakes. I hated snakes, really, really hated them.

"So…what do you want with me?" I asked dryly.

"Meet my associates, Crabbe and Goyle," he said, "They're good friends of mine…"  
"…" I didn't say anything as I looked over them. They looked more like they'd be used for brute force rather than magic battles or anything like that.

"Lucious…leave," Severus insisted.

"What, have you already made her your girlfriend?" Malfoy asked, and then turned towards me again, "You're pretty enough…tell you what, you agree to date me and I'll protect you…"

"Number one, I could be a Gryffindor for all you know and number two even though you have some good looks, I can see your personality doesn't match them," I said.

"Number one you act very much like a Slytherin," he said, moving to sit by me and everyone moved and I even shifted closer to the window uncomfortably, "And number two that wasn't a request…besides you hardly know me…"  
"I think you were already asked to leave, why don't you do that now?" I asked standing and reaching into my pocket.

"You haven't answered me," he said.

"I thought I already did," I said and pulled out a card, muttering a spell under my breath. Malfoy and company scrambled for the door, obviously afraid as the card began to glow white.

"A summoner?" he asked, "I see…a wild stallion that needs taming…you better hope you become a Slytherin or I won't be nice with you!" With that he dashed out of the room and I sat back down. Snape however was staring at me quite intently.

"What?" I asked as the card transformed into a butterfly and landed on my hair, "You asked them to leave and if people don't leave willingly sometimes tricks work just as well…"

"You're different than anyone I've seen…" he said and then grabbed my pack and started digging through it, pulling out a sketchbook. I grabbed my back away as he began flipping through the sketchbook.

"Hey, I never said I would let you see that!" I exclaimed as he was paging through it.

"You're an artist…" he said, somewhat in awe, "But this is a weird sketchbook… what's with all these pictures of handshakes and names?"

"There aren't many of those, yet," I said, "They're my friends. We shake over the sketchbook and then they're imprinted in it…friends forever…" An idea hit me as I was thinking about how to grab it back from Snape without getting any pages torn out in the process.

"That's dumb," he said.

"Why don't you shake over a page with me?" I asked, "Then we'll be friends…"  
"What makes you think I want to be friends with you?" he asked and tossed the sketchbook back in my lap. I opened it up to a clean page and held it and my hand out for him to shake over it.

"Please?" I asked, "It's not much, just a handshake…"

"I repeat, who said I want to be friends with you?" he asked.

"I want to be friends with you," I said with a smile on my face.

"Fine then, if you promise to shut up for the rest of the trip," he said and I nodded my agreement. He thrust his hand out and shook mine over the page of the sketchbook and a pencil drawing began to form of our hands shaking in the middle of the page…kinda diagonal as a picture of his face and shoulders appeared above that and his signature appeared near the bottom.

"There, now I'm your friend and you're mine…I promise to always protect you!" I said and he grabbed the sketchbook once again to look at it.

"That's some magic…" he said, "Where'd you get this?"  
"I made it," I said simply, "Enchanted it myself…can I have it back now? If you want me to be quiet the rest of the trip I'll need it back…"

"Here you go, it's probably not worth as much as you make it look," he said, "And if you're not going to tell me where you got it, that's fine…" I sighed, he didn't believe I had made it and it used to be just an ordinary sketchbook I picked up in a muggle art store for eight dollars. He was odd…one minute he seemed so cold and the next he was non-caring and the next he could almost be considered friendly. He must have some sort of a past. I relaxed into the seat and clutched my sketchbook against me. I should get some rest…I was too excited though…I wonder what was in store for me!

**_Sirius Black_**

****

"So, you hear about Lily's friend now?" Remus asked, "I heard she's here now…on this train coming to Hogwarts…"

"How would you know about Evans' friend?" James asked with an amused gleam in his eye, "What…seriously, how do you know?"  
"She always talks about her during potions," I said, "That's what I've been hearing… she always talks about this great friend who's amazing at creating potions…but then again…anyone could do it…"

"Actually, what confuses me is since Lily was muggle born and she has a friend who does potions…and she wouldn't have known an wizards or witches most likely before she came to Hogwarts," Remus said, "I'm interested to meet this person…"  
"So Lily knew a witch before she came here?" I asked, "I don't get it…"

"Well," Remus said, "If you really want to meet her I saw her in one of the cars as I was trying to find the desert trolley…" Peter, James and I turned to him.

"Why don't we meet this friend of Evans," James said, "Maybe she could tell me more about her…"  
"You and your crush," I teased, "Is she pretty?"  
"You're the one who's going to turn out to be a lech," James said, "Besides, if she's Evans' friend she has to be pretty…"  
"There's a problem though…" Remus said, "She's in a cabin with Snape…"  
"Meet Evans' friend, make Snivilus' life hell? Sounds like a plan to me," James said.

"I don't think it's going to be that easy…" Remus sighed, "But I might as well… are you coming Peter?"

"No…I wanted to finish reading this," Peter said, holding up his potions book, "I can't fail another exam…"

"Got that right," I said, "Alright then, we won't be away long…"

"…" Remus looked away, rolling his eyes, "Trouble is brewing…"

**_…_**

**__**

"…" I peered into the cabin window to see Snivilus and a girl snoozing on their seats.

"I'm surprised he's not studying," James said, "You'd think…"  
"She is pretty," I said, "Very cute…"

"Are you going to wake her just to say hi?" Remus asked. I watched for a moment before nodding and opening the door. The girl woke quickly and blinked at us.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," I quickly said and she smiled weakly.

"Yes you did, you were coming here to see me, weren't you?" she asked.

"Well, yes…" I said, "That's partially it…"

"Come on in then," she said, "I'm sure Sev wouldn't mind…"

"You're on a nickname basis with him? Geeze…what'd he promise you…the world or a host of curses to be his friend?" James asked as we all went in and sat down. Remus calmly sat down next to the sleeping Snape and James sat on Remus' other side while I sat down next to the girl.

"What? No, he didn't promise or threaten anything…I kinda like him," she said, "Well, aren't you going to introduce yourselves?"

"Ah yes…" I said, wondering for a moment why Snape hadn't woken up…he wouldn't be one to show weakness in front of us, "My name is Sirius Black, that guy with the glasses and gorgeous hair is James Potter and the bookworm next to him is Remus Lupin. We're known as the Marauders of the school…there's a forth member who's named Peter Pettigrew but he's in our cabin reading at the moment."

"Oh, you're the mischief makers Lil told me about," she said, "Well then, I'm pleased to meet you, my name is Katherine Anne Forest…"

"How old are you and how long have you known Evans as a friend…best friend or otherwise?" James asked.

"I've know Lil for a long time," she said.

"Okay Forest, are you muggle born?" I asked.

"Uh-uh," she said, shaking her head and I pondered this, "Well…what's that got to do with anything?"  
"It's just that Evans talks about you a lot during potions class…so she must have known wizards and witches existed before she came to this school because obviously this is your first year…we're just trying to sort things out," Remus said gently, smiling at her.

"Oh, well, Lil always believed in the supernatural," she said, "I just confirmed it for her and then her letter to Hogwarts confirmed she was a part of it too…"

"Um…yeah," James said, "Wow, I'm surprised Snivilus hasn't woken up yet…"  
"Snivilus?" Forest asked, "You mean Snape? I thought you wouldn't want to wake him if you were only here to see me…"

"What…you used magic to keep him asleep?" I asked.

"Something like that," she said, "What…don't tell me…were you going to pick a fight or something?"  
"What made you think that?" I asked, scooting slightly closer to her, to which she scooted a little ways away.

"He's a Slytherin, and you're Gryffindors…I'm going to assume you're all in the same year because of the fact Lil mentions you and him once in a while…" she said, "And let me guess…you don't get along…"

"How'd you deduce all that just from…?" Remus began to ask but she cut him off.

"I read your minds," she said, "Being a psychic, I was sensing your presence before you entered the room and this feeling of impending doom fell over me and I thought I better check it out and woke up, read your minds and made sure Sev stayed asleep…"

"Huh, what did you just say?" I asked and Remus began laughing.

"You have quite the sense of humor," he said, "I'm surprised all Evans has told you about us!"

"Who said Lil told me any of this?" she asked.

"That's the only way you could have known," he said pointedly, "Well I'm going back to the cabin…you might want to change before you wake 'Sev' up because we're almost at Hogwarts…"

"Oh, alright, I'll see you later Remus!" she said, and we watched good old Moony head back towards our cabin.

"I'm going too," James said, "I'll find out about Evans later…coming Sirius?"

"Just a minute, I'll be there in a little bit…" I said and he shrugged and left, tossing me one of his 'I know what you're going to do but don't screw it up if it messes up my chances with Evans' look. I turned back towards Forest who looked at me with a cocked eyebrow. She was very pretty and she seemed easy enough to get to go on a date.

"So…what do you want?" she asked.

"You know…I knew when I first heard you were Evans' friend you'd be pretty, but I never figured this pretty," I said and scooted closer, noting she had no where else to scoot so she was stuck where she was unless she stood up altogether, "So…I mean, c'mon, I know you won't want to date someone like Snape…so what do you say? Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Huh?" she asked, "What brought that up? Is it just because of how I look? I haven't even been sorted yet…won't you feel like an ass if you date a Slytherin?"  
"Your looks make it forgivable," I said, shrugging it off, "Besides, if you agree now it makes your chances better when you do get sorted, if you end up with the protection of me and my friends…"  
"I think having Lil's protection is all I need not to mention my own," she said, "I can take care of myself…"

"No, I'm not saying you couldn't…but it's nice to have someone look over your shoulder…" I said.

"So then your fee would be I need to go out with you?" she asked. How'd…wait… well, I guess she'd see it that way…

"Um…" I began, and decided to ignore that, "So, yes or no?"

"No," she said and I stood, "Sorry…"

"No problem," I said, "I know how to win girls like you over…"  
"You're only thirteen," she said sarcastically, "How would you know?"  
"That's a secret," I said, "I'll see you later then, eh? Oh, do you have a nickname or something? Forest is a nice name and all…and so is Katherine…but they're both too long for my taste…"

"I'm called Cat," she said.

"Like the animal?" I asked and she nodded, "Cool…I'll see you at school then…" I blew her a kiss and walked out. I'd win her over yet…she wasn't any different from the other girls who had crushes on me…except she didn't have a crush yet… but I knew that would quickly change and she'd be all over me…yep, she wasn't any different…

**_Cat_**

****

So those were the Marauders that Lil had told me about? Wow, they were kinda strange…I changed quickly and lifted my spell so Sev could wake up normally. The boy Sirius was kind of cute and so was James. But it was blaringly obvious, even from that first encounter alone that he liked Lil…she never talked about James like she had a crush though…but it could happen, I think.

"How long have I been asleep?" Sev asked, waking up.

"I don't know," I said, "But we're almost at school, so you might want to change…"

"I'm already changed," he said, "All I have to do is out on the wizard's cloak and then I'm done…"

"Oh, alright then…" I said, noting his outfit. It was black save for the white shirt I saw underneath it all, black seemed to be his color and he did look oddly good in it.

"So, we're almost there?" he repeated softly and rubbed his eyes. Wow…all of a sudden he was acting friendly.

"Yep," I said, "Well, I'm going to go find Lil to be with her for the rest of the train ride…"

"Why…you've finally had enough of me?" he asked dryly.

"I wouldn't know where to go and besides, you probably would want to go and find your friends, I don't want to be a hindrance to that," I said, getting up and collecting my bag.

"What friends?" he asked.

"That boy Malfoy and the others…" I said and noted a small glimpse of sadness in his eyes before it faded back to the coldness I had seen before, "Aren't you friends with them?"  
"I don't know if I'd call them friends," he said, "But so long…I don't want to run into you at Hogwarts…try to avoid me, alright?"  
"Uh…um…no?" I answered, "I wouldn't want to…we're friends…"  
"Oh right, that stupid sketch book thing," he said.

"You know what?" I decided to myself, "I'll stay…"

"Suit yourself, it doesn't matter," he said, digging a book out of his own bag and opened it up to read it. I sat down again and pulled out the sketch book I had put away and a pencil and began to draw a picture of Sev as he was reading. He didn't notice as I worked and I'm glad. I'm a little embarrassed about my own work when I sketch, that and besides, he'd probably ask me to tear out the page and burn it anyways…

**_…_**

**__**

"So, I'm finally entering this school as a student…" I said in awe as I approached the doors with the other first years, "I can't believe it!"

"Sorting ceremony's going to be good," one of the students said, "My brother told me about it…"

"I heard we had to wrestle a troll," another student chimed in.

"Wow…this is going to be interesting," I said as the doors opened. What was going to happen in my first year at Hogwarts? I hoped I was sorted into Lily's house and then I couldn't wait to start my classes! This was going to be so much fun!

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: So…do you think I should continue with it or not? It's the background to everything…some should recognize the flashback about the sketch book, although it isn't exactly the same…if you read Everlasting Sacrifice I mean. Well, you all know the drill, read and review; constructive criticism is alright but no flames! If the characters are slightly OOC than I apologize…I don't know exactly how they'd be in their first years especially because the only scene we've known Lily and James from was from the fifth book and from what was said by others. Alright?  
Read and Review please!**


	2. Wrong House

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: Wow! Thanks for all of the reviews last chapter! I'm glad you like the background information!

**Warning: Stuff you may or may not like…I don't know…whatever my twisted mind can come up with!**

**Everlasting Sacrifice Beginnings**

**Chapter 2: Wrong House!**

**_Katherine (Cat)_**

****

I was only vaguely listening as Professor McGonagall was telling us about the sorting. I already knew what house I'd end up in and then I'd get to be with Lily! I was going to be a Gryffindor all the way! I stood excitedly with the other first years and awaited my name to be called.

"Forest, Katherine Anne…" Professor McGonagall announced and I came forward, excited to seal my fate. I sat down obediently on the seat and felt the hat get placed on my head. Lily had told me it was really nerve-wracking but a kinda cool experience.

"So…Forest, eh?" the hat said and my ears perked up.

"You talk!" I exclaimed softly, I didn't want anyone to really hear me.

"Didn't you hear my song?" he asked, "Of course you didn't…now onto business, where am I going to put you…"

"…" I didn't say anything but kept thinking as hard as I could, 'Gryffindor, Gryffindor…'

"You could be good in any of the houses…especially Gryffindor…and Slytherin…" he continued, "Ah, a descendent of both, however distant…interesting…"

"…" I kept thinking Gryffindor even as my mind reeled that he was reading into all of my thoughts and my mind.

"You would be best suited for…" he began and I crossed my fingers, "SLYTHERIN!" I froze.

**_Lily Evans_**

****

"SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat called out and I watched Cat freeze on the stool. That wasn't right…she wanted to be a Gryffindor! She had even been asking for it, I could tell! Why would the sorting hat…why would it place her in Slytherin? I watched her slowly get down from the seat and make her way depressingly to the Slytherin table and sitting down away from the others. Everyone was looking at her oddly, and the Slytherins were doing their usual cheering greeting…but she wasn't listening, I knew she wasn't. She was the only one who didn't seem happy…and I knew why…

"Cat…" I murmured, I'd have to talk to her later…and then maybe see Dumbledore. The ceremony continued on and Cat seemed farther and farther away. I wouldn't stop being her friend just because she ended up in a bad house…

**_Cat_**

****

"Why are you so glum?" a voice asked and I turned to see Severus Snape, "You made it into Slytherin so I don't have to ignore that fake friendship crap you talked about on the train. I'll show you to the dungeons…" I didn't want to go, but I had no where else I could go. The feast was over and even though the food was good I hardly ate and that wasn't like me.

"Cat, Cat, I need to talk to you!" a voice called out and I turned away from Snape to see Lil coming up to me at a jog, "Cat, you don't look too good…"

"Lil I don't know what went wrong!" I exclaimed, allowing a small amount of tears to run into my eyes, "I did everything you told me I could do!"

"Cat its okay, I'm not going to stop being your friend…" she began.

"I don't want this though!" I exclaimed.

"Hey mudblood, get away from the first year, she's ours…" Malfoy called out as he headed towards the dungeons, "We don't want to have to curse you…"

"You leave Lil alone!" I cried and turned to face him and glared, "You touch her and I will kill you!"  
"Whatever," he said, obviously bored. Snape was looking at me oddly.

"What do you mean…did you not want to be a Slytherin?" he asked.

"No, no, it was all wrong…I wanted to be with Lil in her house!" I exclaimed, "You wouldn't understand!"

"No, I wouldn't," he said, "What good are you when you're an unwilling Slytherin? You're a freak!" He stormed off down into the dungeons.

"Sev…" I murmured and felt Lily embrace me, "Lil, what am I going to do?"

"Cat, its okay…Sev's just a jerk," she said.

"Not about that…" I said, "He is acting like a jerk…but where am I going to sleep?"

"I know you like trees…" she said, "There's a whomping willow you can sleep in if you want…"

"A tree, are you sure it's alright?" I asked, "I haven't slept in one of those for a while…"

"I'll show you where it is, I'm sure Dumbledore won't mind…" she said, "C'mon hon, you know I'll look out for you…"

"Uh-hu…" I said and relaxed into her embrace.

"My best friend shouldn't have to cry without her best friend by her side," Lil said, "C'mon…"

"Are you sure Dumbledore will understand?" I asked, "I mean…"

"He's really nice," she said, "And I'm going to talk to him tomorrow about what the sorting hat did…I'm sure your powers just interfered with it or something…"

"That has to be it…" I muttered, "I mean…"

"Cat, don't worry about it, alright?" she asked, "I'll help you…hey, you helped me out a fair few times…"

"Uh-hu," I said as she grabbed my hand, "Thanks Lil…"

"Tomorrow I'll introduce you to some of my school friends," she said, "I'm sure they'd all like you…"

"That'd be great! But…I kinda wanna learn more about those Marauders…" I said.

"What…they're troublemakers Cat!" she exclaimed, "I don't want you to get into trouble!" I began to giggle.

"I think that Potter guy likes you," I said.

"I know…" she groaned, "Don't remind me…c'mon, I better get you to that tree or else I won't get any sleep!"

"All my stuff is my house dorm though, right?" I asked.

"Run in, grab it and then change in a bathroom out here if you have to," she suggested, "You do know the password, right?"

"I'll read someone's mind for it…" I said, "Or something…"

"Everything'll be okay Cat, I know it will…" Lil murmured soothingly, "You'll be fine…you're not alone…"

"I know Lil…I needed that…thanks," I whispered, following her and allowing a smile to fill my face, "Thanks."

**_…_**

**__**

"I'm late! I'm really late!" I exclaimed as I clutched my bag, running down the hallway to Transfiguration. I was different than most students because where I come from we have earlier schooling so basic classes are offered, so here I only have to take a few first year classes while my schedule also includes some second and third year classes, like third year potions and second year charms. Transfiguration was tough for me so I was in the beginning class…no friends at all. I sighed; at least I had Lily in potions later today! I found the classroom and ran towards my seat, which was the only empty one around that I could see and I noticed that McGonagall wasn't even in the room, although a cat was.

"You're late," the girl next to me hissed and I noticed she was a Slytherin too.

"Where's the teacher then?" I asked and at that moment the cat changed into McGonagall!

"Late I see…" she said walking up to my desk and a few of the kids snickered, "Well what's your excuse?"  
"I have none Professor," I said, "I was late and that's that. It's no one's fault but my own…"

"Now that's one I haven't heard before and I've heard them all…" she said and walked back to her desk to begin class. I sighed, I think she let me off easy and after all I heard about her I should feel honored!

**_…_**

"Hey, do you want to eat lunch outside?" Lily asked, coming up to me as I waited outside the Great Hall, "Wait…you're not even going to sit with your house? I'm talking to Dumbledore after dinner, you should be alright hon."  
"Don't tease me…" I said, "I don't need it!"

"Cat calm down, I know your fear…" she whispered, embracing me slowly and holding me close, "Geeze…you're a wreck!"

"And you're not?" I asked teasingly, "I just don't know what went wrong…what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you," she said, "You're pretty, you're smart…geeze, you're making me sound like a guy!"

"You are quite the tomboy…" I began.

"Look who's talking," she said and then released me and patted me on the shoulder, "You need to get something to eat…I don't want you starving to death…"

"Sit by me then, okay?" I asked.

"Sure thing," she said.

"Hey, I meant to tell you last night, as I was sleeping in the whomping willow…guess what? I could have sworn I heard it singing," I said, "Singing to me…"  
"Cat, you can talk to trees, if it was singing then cool," she said, "Was it a he or a she? Was their voice pretty or rough?"

"I think it was a he and his voice was smooth and kind," I said dreamily as we went into the Great Hall, "Like a dream…almost like he was the Phantom from Phantom of the opera…"  
"The Phantom of the Tree," she said with a giggle, "It's entirely possible!"

**_…_**

**__**

"Hey, Slytherins are in this class too!" I said in awe as we entered the potions classroom and took our seats next to one another in the back, "Whoa…"  
"You wouldn't be in this class with me if they weren't," Lil said almost bitterly, "I mean…they're jerks, all of them…"  
"I kinda like Sev," I said, glancing at the back of his head. I don't think he even knew I was here!

"Cat, you like pretty much everybody…and I know you try to see the good in everyone…or something like that," she said, "But it beats me as to what you think you see in him…any of them…"

"I saw good things in those Marauders too," I said as I unloaded my cauldron.

"Oh, well…maybe there's something in everyone," she said, "I mean…Remus isn't too bad…"

"Remus is really nice," I said, "I can tell and I don't know him well!"  
"Yeah, but the others have issues," she muttered, "But then again, don't we all?" I simply smiled as my answer.

"Hey, what's a first year doing in our class?" a voice asked and I looked to see James and Sirius staring at us from their seats in the middle row, right in front of us.

"And it's a Slytherin," Sirius added, making a disgusted noise.

"Oh, hello," I said with a smile.

"Hello? The Slytherin says hello?" James asked.

"Hello Cat, are you faring alright?" Remus said, "I noted your reaction last night…"  
"I'm fine," I lied and he smiled sadly, "No, really I am!"  
"Forest, I can't believe you're still thinking you can be friends with Evans as a Slytherin," Potter said.

"That's my choice to make not yours," Lil said, "And if I want to be friends with a Slytherin who has been my best friend for longer than I've known you I'd shut your mouth."

"Aw Evans don't make me curse you," James said and I plunged my hand into my pocket to pull out a card but Lily put her hand on my arm.

"Don't let the Baka get to you," she said.

"Who're you calling a Baka?" James asked, "What the hell is a Baka?"  
"…" I didn't say anything, merely smiled at Lily and pulled my hand out of my pocket, "Lil, you have the patience of a saint to put up with these Baka."

"I know," she said with a giggle, and then decided to change the subject, "I wonder what we'll be making in class today."

"I'm ready for whatever we need to make!" I said, proudly brandishing my cauldron.

"You two are really weird when you're together," Sirius said, "I though Lil was just talking about some weird girl in her own imagination…but here you are, living proof…"

"I'm not odd…I'm nuts!" I said and set my cauldron down on the table again, and giggled at the ridiculous expression on his face.

"You're still cute you know…" he said, "And I know you'll…"

"She will do what?" Lily asked, "As far as I'm concerned, you don't know what you're doing and Cat is too smart for you…"

"I'm being completely innocent!" he said.

"No, you're not, hush up before the professor catches you and deducts house points," Lil said and Sirius turned away, mumbling something under his breath.

"Um…I meant to ask…who's the Slytherin Head of house?" I muttered to Lily.

"Oh him? He teaches Defense against the Dark arts. His name is Professor Ray," she said.

"Ray is a common name," I said.

"Yeah, no one thinks his real name is Ray but he hasn't said anything to anyone about his real name," she said, "I don't think even Dumbledore knows…"

"Hey, class is beginning!" I said, changing the subject. Real names or fake he didn't sound too nice…but I wouldn't dwell on that just yet!

"Alright," Lil said, "A class together, fancy that!"

**_…_**

**__**

"So you see sir, that's why…" Lil said as she finished explaining to Dumbledore the situation.

"I see…well, this is a pickle…Miss Forest I think you have too much power for your own good," Dumbledore said with a smile, "Let me just bring the sorting hat down." He went to a shelf and pulled the sorting hat down and plopped it on his head, and I watched the sorting hat's mouth moved and Dumbledore nodded knowingly. He took the hat off of his head.

"So…what did he say?" Lil and I asked in unison.

"He said he is never wrong…" Dumbledore said, "He won't reverse his decision, much less admit a mistake…"

"May I talk to him?" I asked and Dumbledore nodded.

"By all means…" he said and placed the hat upon my head.

_"What is it __Katherine__Anne__Forest__ of the portals…my decision is final…"_

"Uh-uh," I said, "You can't really mean to keep me in Slytherin, can you? I mean… I don't want to be there!"

_"I never am wrong…"_

"What if my magical abilities messed with your decision making?"

_"You have no greater magic than anyone here…"  
_"Yes I do! I'm not from…around here," I said cautiously, "I think my abilities may have interfered…or something…they might have hidden something…"

_"Ah, you're from the tree of portals then…Open your mind fully Katherine…keeping things hidden from me…that's a new one," _the hat said and I closed my eyes, letting all barriers, both created and natural drop. I actually only did this once before…let everything show when I had Michiru, my godmother, who had been trying to help me… she was like my mother. I had all these barriers…because I was trying to protect myself and others.

"…" I didn't say anything, too frightened to speak for one and for another the moment I stopped focusing my barriers would go back up.

_"Ah, I see…"_ it said and I found my hands clenched and I probably was grinding my teeth.

"Cat…it's alright…" Lil said with a worried tone in her voice. She knew I had dropped my barriers and she was worried about me!

"Uh-hu," I said, trying to retain my focus.

_"Well, I see it now…you are a Gryffindor…" _the hat said, _"But I don't see you leaving Slytherin just yet…"_

"What do you mean?" I asked.

_"You are to remain in Slytherin for two years, on your third year, I shall resort you,"_ it said.

"But…" I began.

_"I've never been wrong before and I won't admit to making a fault, therefore you must remain in the house I originally picked,"_ it said.

"Reputation…" I murmured.

_"I've never had a girl from the tree of portals before,"_ it said, _"And part of you wanted Slytherin…"_ Why would I want Slytherin? Wait…was it because I was thinking about Sev? The hat smiled and told Dumbledore it was done.

"Well, what did he say?" Lil asked.

"He said I was to remain in Slytherin for the next two years…and on the third year he shall resort me, that time to Gryffindor," I said and Lil hugged me, "What? That isn't…"

"Yes it is," she said, "he could have very well said you were a Slytherin to the end…"

"Oh, right…" I said, looking as Dumbledore as he set the hat back in its place.

"You may go now," he said, his eyes twinkling slightly. This was the first time I'd actually met him and talked to him…all the other times I had merely glimpsed him and such. It was kinda nerve-wracking.

"Let's go Cat," Lil said, grabbing my hand. I nodded and stood, ready to go anywhere she was about to go… needing to get out of the stuffy room and get a breath of fresh air.

"Uh-hu, sure thing Lil," I said and Dumbledore smiled at us.

"It's good to see two true friends…we don't get that a lot here, especially having them be in different houses…" he said. Lil dragged me out the door and down the staircase back to the hallway.

"Cat, that's so wonderful, you'll be coming over in a bit…I'll tell you everything about Gryffindor, it's so great!" she said, embracing me.

"She's not a Gryffindor mudblood, stop treating her like your friend!" We turned to see who was talking, despaired in a way to find it was Lucious, Lucious Malfoy.

"Don't call her a nasty name!" I exclaimed.

"Oh that's right…you're friends with her. You must be a pureblood, the hat wouldn't let any mudbloods of half-bloods into our noble house but your last name isn't in any of the registries, where are you from?" Lucious asked.

"It took you that long to figure out?" I asked, feeling just as mad as Lil, who was trembling with silent anger.

"Are you calling me stupid? You better be glad you're a Slytherin or else I'd have you humiliated and cursed before the whole school. I run our house even more than Professor Ray does, so watch your back summoner," he sneered and I didn't even blink as I stared into his eyes. Lil squeezed my hand as if telling me to go easy on the guy.

"I wouldn't mess with me if you don't know what I can do," I said, "You couldn't even tell my summoning on the train wasn't a battle summoning!"

"You little bitch!" he said and lunged forward. I pushed Lil aside and jumped out of the way.

"Aren't you going to use your wand?" I asked, "Or are you afraid because you just started a fight outside of Dumbledore's office?"

"I'm not afraid of him," Lucious gritted and pulled out his wand and I dug my hand into my pocket, and yanked out a card, "I'm not falling for that again…"  
"Powers of my heart…hear my cry and answer my call…" I spoke the incantation, "Beast of the plains, arise! TIGER!" I chucked the card towards Lucious and he began to back away as a huge white tiger came out of the card, roaring and stretching its claws. He pointed his wand towards it and shot out some spells, most likely curses but his spells fell flat. He turned and ran. I smiled. The tiger yawned and stretched itself out and walked over to me and I scratched it behind its ears as it disappeared and returned to the card form.

"You really are something Cat," Lil said, "Let's go do something fun, what do you say?"

"Alright Lil," I said, "Anyways…yeah…you know…the whomping willow told some interesting stories, you wanna hear any of the stories?"

"I have a feeling I don't want to know…" she said, "So don't tell, if I want to know… I'll ask…"

"Alright Lil…say, how much homework did you get today?" I asked, "I got a bit…"

"Me too…we could do it together though," she said with a smile, "I know you're smart enough…"

"Don't degrade yourself…you're smarter than I am!" I said as we began to walk down the hallway, "I admire a lot about you Lil…I wish I were as smart as you!"

"Whatever Cat…c'mon, let's go…I'll tell you about things you should watch out for then…I'm sure there're still things you should know about the teachers…not like I don't gossip enough about them during the summer…Christmas…other times too," she said with a giggle.

"Lil…I'm so glad you're my best friend," I said and hugged her tight, "Thanks for everything."

"What're friends for?" she asked.

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: So…second chapter wasn't too bad was it? I liked it so please review! I'll love you all forever! Just don't flame! Flames are used to roast my marshmallows and I promise to update _Everlasting Sacrifice _soon!**


	3. Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: I'm going to be working on this one for a while, because of the fact I still kinda want to follow the books, you know…with the death of characters and such…IF THEY KILL SEV I'M GONNA BE P.O.ED! I swear! I would then have to bring him back to life…changing my story…Argh! So right I'll work on this, it's interesting, eh?

**Everlasting Sacrifice Beginnings**

**Chapter 3: Darkness**

**_Cat_**

****

I've been doing okay now…Lil still won't leave my side whenever she can be with me.

****

**_…_**

"Miss Forest, what's the matter?" a soft voice asked me and I turned around to see Remus Lupin staring me in the face, "You look like you're having a bad day…"

"Don't you hate me because I'm a Slytherin?" I asked, looking up at him to meet his gaze with my own. We were outside and there was a cool wind blowing, it felt nice, really nice.

"No, why should I? You don't exactly act like a Slytherin nor do you sleep in that common room…you must really think the sorting hat sorted you wrong…" he said, "Besides, you're friends with Miss Evans…best friends for that matter, and she wouldn't be with you if you were a bad person."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I know her well enough to know she's got a pure heart and a keen intellect, not to mention she knows her instincts…how long have you known her?" he asked.

"I've known her since I was about five, she was seven at the time of course," I said, sitting down on one of the steps outside.

**_…_**

"That's impressive…so, you think you're going to be friends forever?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do," I said, suddenly feeling slightly nauseous, "Why aren't you with the others?"

"You mean James, Sirius and Peter? Oh, well, they were doing some sort of prank and I didn't want to get detention before a test in transfiguration…" he explained.

"And yet you didn't tell on us either!" a voice added gleefully and soon Remus was being hugged around the neck by none other than James Potter, Sirius and Peter running up to us. I smiled sadly and wished for a minute Lily could be there but she was having a conversation with Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house.

"Well, that just means you'll get yours eventually," I said.

"No we won't! We never…" James began.

"Yeah, you kinda will," I said, "I'll dish it out myself if I have too…"

"That's a Slytherin for you," Sirius said, and scooted to sit himself next to me, "If you still want to go out, I'm more than game…"

"How old are you?" I asked, scooting closer to Remus, "You're merely two years older than me…you shouldn't be thinking about such things just yet!"

"But our teen hormones come into play about this time in our lives and develop into something we'll use for the rest of our lives as well…so why not start early?" Sirius cooed at me and I stood up.

"Well if that's how it is then I want no part of it," I said, "So knock it off smartass or else I'm going to come down on you and curse you into next week." Both James and Sirius laughed at me.

"You sound like Snivilus," James said, "Curse me into next week? Geeze, a newbie threatening upperclassmen. Especially a Slytherin newbie trying to threaten Gryffindor upperclassmen…"

"You two are arrogant and rude," I exclaimed, pulling out my wand and he took a step back as if he were afraid.

"Oh look, it's a little girl with a wand," James teased.

"Knock it of James," Remus said gently, standing up and placing a hand on my shoulders, "Cat, it's alright, they just haven't grown up yet." I had it with them for now; there was only so much crap from them I could take!

"Whatever," I muttered, "I'm going now, so go ahead and do whatever the hell it is you do. I can't believe these are upperclassmen."

"Consider that date offer!" Sirius exclaimed as I stormed back inside of the school, not even bothering to attempt to shut the door loudly behind me.

**_…_**

"Oh, hi Sev," I said, noticing Severus walking by me, his nose buried in a book, "Hello?"  
"What do you want Forest?" he asked peevishly, "I saw you with those four…"

"Yeah, but nothing was gonna happen, they were acting like jerks, mostly James and Sirius though," I said, walking up to him, "So…what are you reading?"

"Nothing of your business," he said, "Go away."  
"Don't you like me?" I asked, and he lowered his book and glared at me, his black eyes shimmering with things I couldn't quite put in place. He had fear in them, fear and hope and anger and pain.

"What will you do if I give you an honest answer?" he asked, "Would you leave me alone then? I know you're a Slytherin like me but no Slytherin is as annoying as you are."  
"Alright then, if you're honest I'll try to be less annoying. Pardon me for being friendly," I whispered.

"No, I don't like you at all," he replied and began to walk back towards the dungeons.

"Wait SEV!" I exclaimed, I didn't really want him to leave. He was the only Slytherin, well male Slytherin that had talked to me without hitting on me and the only Slytherin in general who seemed to pay serious attention to me when he felt like it. Everyone else didn't really listen to what I had to say and none of the females in my house paid me any mind, although I heard murmurings of what they were saying about me as rumors. I thought that was low, if what I heard about the Slytherins was true being rejected by them must mean they either know I really resent them or they just really hate me.

"Sev," I murmured as I watched him disappear down the stairs. I saw pain in his eyes and I wanted to take away that pain…even if it was just for a moment. I was so odd, wasn't I? There was something about him…something that was different…more to him than a lot of other people. I liked complex people for some reason, more of a challenge and once they were your friends, they were for life. Like Lily, she was complex even if a lot of people didn't think so, but she was. I was so odd…

**_…_**

"Hey Cat, how are you?" Lil asked, coming down the grand staircase with a smile on her face, "You look like you're depressed."

"Nah, I just had some feelings going on, I'm fine hon," I said, returning her smile, "Why are you so happy?"

"I just completed a little homework and now I have some free time," she said, "Up for a game?"

"A game of what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, so now you've got that gleam in your eye, that mischievous glint in your eye… I don't want you to cause trouble," Lil said, "At least not that much…"

"Lil, I won't cause the kind of trouble those Marauders do," I said, "I've only been here a few weeks, not even that long…I won't cause that much trouble yet…"

"You're going to drag me into something, aren't you?" Lil asked with a sigh and leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "If it has anything to do with a certain Slytherin named Malfoy I'm in though…"

"Seriously?" I asked, "He hasn't hit on me for a while though, so not much to report there…I haven't been at this school for that long you know."

"Well then its good people are leaving you alone now, things have settled down," Lil said and dragged me to sit on the grand staircase, "Besides, it makes it so people won't notice all the advanced classes you're taking now."  
"I know…it's not my fault I'm smart," I said with a giggle.

"Yes it is," she said, returning my giggle with her own, "You and your book smarts hon, it's going to get you into trouble or something."

"I feel like drinking," I sighed.

"You're too young for that Cat!" Lil said, "I don't know why you're even thinking that way…"

"I never said I wanted alcohol hon," I said, leaning against her shoulder, "I just want sugar or caffeine…or both."

"I got a little candy if you want some…" Lil said, pulling out a peppermint from her pocket.

"Lil and her magic pockets! Just what I need!" I exclaimed and took the peppermint, unwrapped it and popped it into my mouth, "Thanks so much!"

"No problem," Lil said, "You and your candy."  
"No, me and my food, I like food…period," I said with a smile and Lil smiled as well. Friends were the greatest thing to have; I only wish a few people I wanted as friends wanted to be friends back…like Sev.

**_…_**

**_Lily Evans_**

****

Cat was so easy to please…a little bit of food and she was sated, most of the time at least. We were so close it was scary, like sisters almost. I wouldn't be surprised if we were related or something somehow… She carried such a burden on her shoulders, so much…and now she was here studying to understand magic better. I didn't get how she did it sometimes. Oh Cat, why put yourself through so much crap? I could tell she liked the Snape boy too…at the moment, she just wanted his friendship…but I could tell…she saw something in him, she saw something in everyone but this time…she saw something different and she would most likely fall in love with that. I knew…she'd end up loving him...just as I would most likely end up loving the most unlikely guy as well… We were two of a kind, we could see things in others that most would miss and well…I didn't exactly praise that gift. Sometimes it was too good for its own good…I think that's what led me to becoming best friends with Cat.

"Lil?" Cat asked me, and I turned to her and looked at her, her head on my shoulders.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm tired," she whispered, "I wanna go to sleep…"

"Then go to sleep, it's the weekend hon, nothing to do for a while…" I said, "I don't mind."

"I don't want you to carry me anywhere," she said, "And I don't want to sleep outside."

"Wanna go to the library? You could sleep in the back of it there while I read a bit and I'd wake you up in time for dinner," I suggested and she yawned, causing me to grin, "Seriously, how could you be tired?"

"Dun know," she said, "I just am."

"You better stop burning yourself out Cat," I said with a deep sigh, "Alright, c'mon, we're going to the library for a bit."

"Alright hon," she whispered, "So long as I get to sleep…"

"You are such a paradox," I said, standing up and helping Cat get to her feet.

"How am I a paradox?" she asked.

"Maybe more true to you is the fact you seem like a doppelganger sometimes," I said and started to head up the stairs, "Two sides of yourself…"

"Whatever," she laughed and ran up the stairs, "I'll beat you there and fall asleep before you even arrive."

"Must not be that tired if you can race," I said, cocking an eyebrow before following quickly after. We had been through a lot already and we weren't even adults. Of course, it probably didn't compare to the future, and that I looked forward to.

**_…_**

**_Severus Snape_**

****

How come she was so persistent in wanting friendship? Stupid idiot girl…she wasn't like anyone else and that annoyed me. She looked at me like she wanted to take away the pain she thinks she saw in my eyes. How can she even begin to understand? How can she hope to understand? She might have though she saw pain in my eyes, but she had no idea what pain was…stupid idiot girl. And her nickname was Cat…what kind of a nickname was Cat? Like a feline, ever changing, double sided female with nothing deeper than her looks, no matter how many advanced classes she came into, she was still dumb. I didn't like her, I didn't like the way she looked at me. I guess I'd just have to avoid her now…she seems like some kind of poison…

**_…_**

**_Lily Evans_**

The library…peace and quiet at last. Cat was snoozing in a corner nearby next to a bookshelf and she looked so peaceful there. She really was tired, she fell right asleep the moment she got up here into her little corner…of course, it won't be till she wakes will she see I've put my sweater over her so she wouldn't get cold, but then again, she never got cold. She actually could be considered cute when she was sleeping, but only then.

"No…no…" Cat murmured amidst her snores and I glanced up and over from the book I was currently reading and saw her trembling a bit. She had better not be having any nightmares right now. It wasn't easy to deal with her nightmares and they haunted her sleep so much. At least they were only nightmares and not the blood curse of dreams. I had read about it in a book once, not much was known about it except it was really terrible, many didn't know they had it until a major injury came to them. There wasn't much information on it, even the cure to the curse was a little vague…but I did know it haunted the person in question's dreams…and Cat didn't need worse dreams than she would have occasionally now.

"Shhh…" I whispered, "Just sleep Cat…" I don't know what she would do without me to hold her together…she was almost fragile…almost.

"Zzzzz…" she slept on soundly and I turned the pages of my book ahead a little.

**_…_**

**_Severus_**

****

Going to the library was the last thing I wanted to do but I had to get a book for class. I prayed with every fiber of my being that I wouldn't run into the Marauders or Cat. I could do without meeting up with either of them.

"Ah, hello Mr. Snape, what book are you looking for?" the librarian asked me and I blanked at her name. I had a little bit of a bad memory remembering people I didn't care to remember…

"It's a potions book," I said, "I don't exactly remember the name." Okay, so I was forgetful, at least I wasn't as bad as some people I knew.

"Back there," she said, pointing to a line of books jutting out slightly and I nodded a brief thanks and headed over there, stopping when I heard a slight noise.

"No…please…" a voice whispered and I froze. It sounded like Forest! When I didn't want to run into her, I did…great.

"Shhh…sleep Cat, seriously," a teasing voice followed, "It's alright…" That sounded like Evans! Great, two problems in one day! And they were in the section with the book I needed to find…wait, was Forest sleeping? I glanced around the bookshelf and looked to see Evans had her face buried in a book and Forest was in a corner, a sweater covering her loosely and she looked like she was asleep!

**_…_**

"Please…leave me…leave me alone," Forest murmured and Evans set down her book and stood, walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder and sat down next to her. What was going on?  
"The darkness doesn't have you Cat, c'mon, it's alright…" Evans whispered and ran her hand down Forest's hair. What is wrong with this Forest girl? How much of a freak could she be?

"No…no…" she muttered and I blinked at how ridiculous this looked, how ridiculous this really seemed. No one I knew suffered in their sleep or had violent nightmares. Not that it didn't happen of course but I never knew anyone until now if that was what she really had happening to her.

**_…_**

"I know you're there Snape," Evans voice spoke up and pulled my from my train of thought, "It's not that hard to recognize you, but I suppose you already knew that." I stepped out and walked over a little bit.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" I asked, nodding in the direction of Forest.

"Nightmares," Evans replied simply enough, "She has them sometimes."

"Why?" I asked and then cursed my curiosity. I didn't want to know about her at all! I didn't care why she had nightmares, I could care less if she yelled and disturbed the entire library!

**_…_**

"Sometimes she just has them," Evans whispered, "She knows what suffering is Snape, no matter what you think about her, she knows."

"How could she?" I asked, getting angry at her for whatever it was I could get angry at her for and angry at myself for asking another dumb question.

"She just does, just like you do, right? I know Cat probably sees something in you…I just have yet to notice it but I bet it's there, right? She sees you suffering and wants to take it away," Evans said, "And though I don't know why I'd bother with you she apparently does and even if I don't agree with it or like it, she sees something and I trust her. I'll be there for her…"

"That had nothing to do with the question," I responded.

"Oh, but it did, you just don't realize it," she said, "You asked how could she understand suffering and that's because she's suffered herself…a lot."

"I don't care," I said solidly, "Why should I care? You may say she understands, but I bet that's just a trick or something…how could she? She's just a child!"  
"As are you and I know she sees pain and suffering in your eyes," Evans said, "Don't argue with me Snape."

"I don't have to stand for this," I said and turned around, "Filthy Mudblood…"

"Dirty pureblood," she shot back, "I don't know what she sees in you."

"I don't care," I said.

"Don't leave me…please don't leave me!" a voice begged and I looked over my shoulder to see Forest turning in her sleep uneasily. I watched Evans pick her up and cradle Forest against her, resting her head in Evans' lap, stroking her hair lightly.

"I'm not going anywhere hon," Evans said and I turned myself all the way around. She had said those words as I was planning to leave…was it just some part of the nightmare? Did she know I was here and wanted me to stay? Why…why the hell would she want me to stay?

**_…_**

"You have to be kidding me," I whispered and took a step closer. I could see tears forming on Forest's face and it looked like she was crying or about to cry or already crying. I couldn't tell, I don't know why I was even bothering to look and wonder about it.

"Nightmares," Evans repeated, "She has them…not too often but they're there…she handles them as best she can but she always need someone to help hold her together."

"What if there's no one there?" I asked, cursing myself for my curiosity before letting it drop. If I found out more I could just declare her officially nuts and avoid her at all costs.

"There's always someone, maybe not a human but she has other things watching over her sleep, staying with her when she needs them the most," Evans said, "And that's when I cannot be there for her too…I'm there whenever I can be."

"You'd waste your entire life helping hold her together?" I asked, "How ridiculous is that?"  
"I value friendship Snivilus," she said, forcing my horrid nickname across her lips, the one those stupid Marauders had given me, "I'll be there when she needs me, whenever I can, however I can."

"Would you die for her?" I asked.

"Yes," came the reply and I stepped back, astonished at how quickly she had responded to that, without a second thought she would give up her life for Forest…

"That's stupid!" I declared and she regarded me with an amused look in her eyes.

"She'd do the same for me," Evans responded. I heard Forest begin to sob and I found myself walking up, kneeling and touching Forest on the shoulder. It was unconscious…I didn't want to do it but I was being pulled towards her.

"Did she have you shake over some stupid sketchbook?" I asked quickly, maybe Forest had enchanted it somehow…maybe it was like…a way she controlled people. If it was a forbidden magic I could report her and get her into trouble for using something like that.

**_…_**

"Sure, I signed over it, why wouldn't I? She and I are friends after all…" Evans said with ease.

"She's using it to control you!" I said suddenly, pulling my hand away and standing up, "That's what she's doing…"

"No, she's not," Evans said, "And if you can't see she's not you don't deserve her as a friend, nor do you deserve her as anything else."  
"Who ever said I wanted her as something else?" I asked peevishly.

"No one ever said that, you obviously didn't. Go away then Snivilus, you don't care enough to be a true friend…I don't think you even know what one is!" Evans proclaimed.

"I have friends!" I defended, "Wait…I don't need to explain myself to you…goodbye mudblood." I turned to walk away.

"Yes, you have friends, but how many true friends do you have…ones that would be with you through thick and thin…bad times and good times?" Evans asked and I turned and glared at her.

"This is stupid; this conversation has no point to it!" I exclaimed and stalked away.

"Sev…" Evans said softly and I turned around once more.

"What?" I asked.

"All she's offering is friendship…no cost to you except to be friends back…" she said, "It's really a win-win situation, it's a pity you can't see that."

"Whatever Evans," I said and turned around again and left.

**_…_**

"What the hell was she talking about…both of them are equally stupid," I murmured to myself, the reason for even going to the library long forgotten as I stormed out, determined to get as far away from those two as I could.

**_Lily Evans_**

"Don't leave me…" Cat whispered and I stroked her hair gently.

"I'm not going anywhere hon," I whispered, "Sleep Cat, just sleep peacefully. I'm here…I will not leave you…I promise…"

**_TBC_**

**A/N: See, I always end up coming back to Everlasting Sacrifice in its various forms. Eh…yeah, so you know the drill, read and review, and don't flame! I'll return to Everlasting Sacrifice (the first one) after I've done a bit more with this one. Sorry it took so long to update, please don't hate me!**


	4. Wings of Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue

A/N: Saw the fifth movie, so I was inspired to write a bit more…XD. And screw the 7th book. Might borrow some stuff from it, but it really wasn't all that special or relevant to how I'm doing both ES Beginnings and ES

**Everlasting Sacrifice Beginnings**

**Chapter 4: Wings of Hope**

**Warning: Suicide attempt**

****

**_Lily Evans_**

****

Cat seemed to throw herself into studying her potions homework more than anything. She seemed very interested in every little aspect, and it took her mind away from other things on her mind. After that incident in the library, I could nearly swear that Snape has been spying on her when he gets the chance. I really think he just doesn't know what to make of her.

"Lil, could you help me with this powdered beetle wings?" Cat asked as we worked on a simple concoction in class.

"You don't add those yet," I chided. "We don't want to have it explode…"

"Awww…" Cat replied.

"Hey, pipe down back there," Sirius said.

"Shut up you," Cat hissed. "I can talk if I want. Professor Ray doesn't mind."

I noticed her looking over at Severus, who was by himself and seemed to be struggling with his potion. "Go help him Cat."

"Are you going to be fine doing this by yourself, I think not!" Cat whispered. "He's doing fine…"

"His potion isn't even the right color," I said. "Just try, okay?"

"Feh, fine," she replied. "But only because you're being cute."

I rolled my eyes. "Just go already."

**_Cat_**

****

I approached Sev cautiously and tapped him on the shoulder. "You're doing it wrong you know."

"Go away Forest, I don't want you here," he said. "I can do this on my own."

"Not like that you won't," I said and stopped him from adding another ingredient. "As much as I like making things explode, I don't think you want to do that for your first try at this."

"I heard you, you were going to explode yours," he said.

"I've made this potion before…somewhat," I said.

"Okay then Forest, what am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Start adding the egg shell first," I instructed and picked up a few pieces. "This should get it to be the right color. I was watching what you did, and I think it can be fixed."

He didn't say anything, just sort of stared and then grabbed his quill and started writing it into his book what I was telling him.

"See?" I asked and stirred it three times clockwise again. "Now it's the right consistency…"

"How did you get so good at potions?" Sev asked. "How did you end up in this class?"

"Its kinda like cooking," I said. "And potions are a vital part of my survival." I wouldn't explain further than that. "This potion is just a bit of fun once in a while. I mean, long hair is fun, but I'd rather just grow mine out naturally."

"Yours is pretty long," he said. Hey, he sounded a little impressed!

"Yours is too, it looks nice long," I said. He was talking to me and not insulting me! Maybe I had finally made some kind of progress!

"You know, I probably could use a little bit more help with potions," he said. "And you are a Slytherin, so it's okay."

"Are you asking me to tutor you?" I asked. "That would make me so happy!!"

"Forget it then, I want nothing to do with you, go away," he said quickly.

"If you're asking for help it obviously means that you need help," I said and leaned down close. "In exchange, could you help me with DADA? I'm not getting some of the charms, hexes and stuff…"

"You're struggling through first year DADA? That's pathetic," he said.

"You're struggling through potions? That's pathetic," I replied bitterly.

"Shut up," he said and looked away.

"What? You're not interested in comebacks?" I asked. "Gee, what a surprise Sev."

"Stop calling me Sev!" he hissed. I could see the anger on his face and at that moment he was not so carefully adding an ingredient…and I watched a part of it fall in that … crap. It exploded. Covered in slime and goop from head to toe the teacher approached us and sent us out to get cleaned up. Lil was laughing at me with her eyes, even though I whispered that I didn't make it explode this time. We had detention too, to be served later that night. I never minded detention; goodness knows I'd probably get it enough while I was here.

"So, had fun exploding that?" I asked as we walked out of the room. Sev was fuming.

"You distracted me and made it explode and you think that was fun?" he asked loudly.

"I didn't distract you; I was trying to help you. And it was fun, I'll admit it, but I wasn't asking if I had fun, I was asking if you had fun," I said.

"Stupid Forest," he growled at me. "If you hadn't done anything…"

"It would have exploded sooner," I said and pulled a piece of candy out of my pocket. "Here, have one of these." I tossed it at him and he caught it. "It should make you feel a little better."

"Candy…how stupid are you?" he exclaimed. I smiled at him and he glared. I heard silence from the classroom; I think everyone was listening in on us.

"It's homemade," I said. "And sugar and candy make everything better."

"You don't know a thing about life do you? Sugar and candy and friends don't make life any better, nothing can! Life sucks and that's about it, when will you grow up and see that it isn't pleasant?" he yelled at me. "It's not a walk in the park and why the heck are you smiling all the time?"

I slapped him straight across the face and heard a few gasps. Obviously we were being watched now too.

"How dare you," I hissed at him. "I KNOW life is not pleasant, I KNOW sugar and candy don't always make everything better, but what happened just now was not the end of the world, a potion exploded, that was it. It happens. I'd like to see how panicked and scared you become when you face real evil in the world. I HAVE! If you think I'm kidding, just spend one summer where I live and you'll see this real life that you're talking about. NEVER insult me like that again." With a glance back to see half the class staring at us with wide eyes, I walked past Snape without another word.

**_Severus Snape_**

****

Seeing her actually mad like that was a little scary. And in her eyes, I did see a deep pain. It seemed to reflect off of that time I saw her in the library sleeping with that nightmare. I honestly didn't know what to make of her now. Detention wasn't going to be fun, never was. And now she was going to be there to.

**_Cat_**

****

"Professor, tell us again why you're having us go in the Forbidden Forest again? Isn't this place very dangerous?" Snape asked as we walked towards a line of trees.

"It is, but for the potions ingredients I need it's the place we need to go," Professor Ray said. "The plant I'm looking for is something only found in this forest. It's kind of like a milkweed plant."

"Oh, you mean the ice blossom?" I asked.

"You know about it Miss Forest?" he asked.

"How the heck do you know about it?" Snape asked.

"I know about it because I do. It looks like the milkweed, as in you usually see it in pods and it leeks a liquid that almost freezes on contact. When it blossoms, which isn't often, it looks like it is made of ice, and could almost shatter as easily," I explained.

"Correct," Professor Ray replied. "You sure do know a lot."

"It's my fore…..it's my specialty," I replied, glancing at Snape cautiously. He didn't know that much about me yet, I didn't know how much I should be telling him about such things. Besides, he didn't even really like me as a friend.

"Come along children," the Professor said and we followed behind him.

"You're weird," Snape hissed. "I think you have issues."

"And?" I whispered back. "Who doesn't have issues? I bet you do, as you're the one who's saying all that crud about not needing friends. Where did you learn that? Because it's certainly not from anything I've heard."

"I learned it from life," he said.

"This is life now, and I'm offering to be your friend, so why don't you think you need friends? You always need friends, someone you can laugh with, someone you can cry with, friends aren't a bad thing. Isn't anyone in Slytherin your friend?" I asked. I saw out of the corner of my eye the Professor smile. It seems he had ulterior motives to bringing us out here. He must want us to talk, which was why he wasn't saying anything.

"You keep saying you are," Sev replied. He looked away and grumbled something that I couldn't quite make out. It was probably a swear or something rude.

"I want to be," I said. "I honestly do. You shook over my sketchbook, so you're my friend." I brought out my sketchbook and flipped through a few pages. "See? This is you, you shook over the sketchbook." I flipped to the next page. "I drew this on the train of you too." It was just a simple sketch of him.

"Do you like drawing that much that you'd draw me?" he asked. "And you didn't even ask for my permission!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd mind, much less care," I said.

"Who else is in there?" he asked. I stepped up a little bit to keep up with the Professor, who was leading us through a bit of fog.

"Well, you, Lil, some friends from home. Not a lot of people here yet," I said. "I'm hoping for more."

"You're weird, you know that, right?" he asked. "Why in the world did you have to find me to be your friend?"

"Everything happens for a reason," I said. "I think there was a reason we met."

"You're stupid," he said and trudged along ahead of me. I bowed my head slightly and hurried to keep up with the two. The forest was waiting after all, and it was my home.

**_…_**

**__**

After what seemed like an hour later we came to a small break in the trees. Sev looked slightly more frightened the deeper we went into the woods, and he stayed very close to the professor. Me, I just strolled around like I owned the place, just in a not so obvious manner.

"There it is!" the professor exclaimed, pointing to a small grouping of plants just up ahead. We ran forward and saw it was the plant we had come here to find. "Excellent children, excellent. 10 points to Slytherin!"

"This is detention, should we really be getting points?" I asked as we watched him examine the flowers.

"For finding this quickly and successfully? I should say so," he replied. Sev nudged me in the ribs and I glared over at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't go questioning the professors on how they chose to delegate points," he said. I glared at him for a moment longer and then rolled my eyes. He must not get points that often or something.

"So, are we friends finally?" I asked after a pause, as we watched the teacher carefully gathering the plants. He told us not to touch them earlier, as collecting them was very precious work. "Are you going to finally accept that?"

"What makes you think I'll ever accept it?" Sev asked angrily. He sneered at me. "I could probably use your friendship against you."

"Yes, you probably could," I said.

"What makes you think I won't?" he asked.

"I can't really say, I don't know," I replied. "If you're going to use it against me, then when should I expect that to start?"

"What makes you think I'd tell you?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied and sighed. "Well, we are friends, and if you're going to use that against me, I guess that's you're choice." I was used to being used, at least to a point. Everyone had a breaking point. But once someone shook over my sketchbook, I was their friend from then on out, no matter what. That was never changing.

"You're stupid," he said. "You really are."

"And you seem to be in need of a friend," I replied simply. He didn't talk to me the rest of the night.

**_…_**

**__**

The next day was the start of the weekend, but I didn't see Sev anywhere at all. It had me puzzled; until it dawned on me perhaps he was just in the Slytherin dorms all day. I really didn't want to go there, but he probably was so bored with nothing to do but study. He was my friend after all, whether he wanted to or not and I was going to prove it to him. I'd brave the dorms for him. I mean, I had to in order to change clothes and stuff as well, and now I'd just be braving it for a friend rather than clothing.

I muttered the Slytherin password and entered into the common room. There were a few people scattered about, but no too many people cared that I was there. Maybe a lot of people were out, or was it that Hogsmeade weekend people kept talking about? That probably was it; I heard it drew a lot of crowds, especially since it was the only place off campus for students. I went to my room, though it seemed I was slightly shaky as I moved and changed into a different outfit other than my school uniform. I put on a black dress that I liked and buttoned up the collar. I looked very gothic, and I changed my hair to a slightly purple color (with a little magical help of course) as opposed to the black it had been before…or was it red? I didn't remember all the color changes I went through with my hair sometimes. Its original color…or the one I always called the original, was black.

I braided my hair in a loose braid before going over to the boy's side dormitories and then up to the third floor quarters, which was where Severus would probably be. I put my ear to the door to listen for a moment, making sure either no one was inside, or only Severus was inside, or everyone in there was sleeping, before knocking lightly on the wood. No answer. I put my ear to the door again and this time really listened. I heard a slight dripping noise and I grew scared. I opened the door and saw Severus next to a bed, most likely his, knife in one hand and his other hand…he had slit his wrist! I approached him carefully, afraid he'd pull out his wand on me and try to hex me but he looked at me with blank eyes.

"What…are you doing…here?" he whispered. "I thought I locked…the door…"

"It wasn't locked for me," I said, glancing back. Did my own magical powers negate it or something? "We need to get you to Madame Pomfry."

"No…" he hissed. "Just go away…"

"That's not what friends do," I whispered. "Stupid idiot." I tore off a bit of my school coat and wrapped it around his wrist and then pulled him to his feat and tried to put him on my back so I could carry him. I managed to get him somewhat on me so I could get him to Madame Pomfry, but how was I going to get him past all the students? I didn't just want to call the Head of the House to come; he needed to get to Pomfry right away. He had lost a lot of blood; he looked really faint and pale. Could I get him there with my magic? Was I strong enough to beat the magic of the castle? I started focusing my magic to pop us right outside of the medical ward, but it wasn't working. I wasn't able to do anything like that. I guess the magic here was really strong and I was just not strong enough yet or focused enough yet to beat it. I guess I'd have to carry him the whole way.

"Why…why do you care?" he whispered in my ear as I headed out into the hallway and towards the stairs.

"Because I'm your friend you idiot!" I said. "I don't abandon my friends. And you were doing something stupid, so we're going to have a talk about that."

"Uhh…" he whispered and all of a sudden he really felt like dead weight on my body. He passed out from blood loss or something…great.

"Can I get some help here?" I called out as loudly as I could. Dang, I couldn't just do this on my own.

**_Severus Snape_**

****

I found my eyes opening in the Hospital ward. I felt the bed tilting one way and looked over to see Forest with her head in her arms sleeping right on the edge of the bed. I looked at my wrist and saw it all bandaged up. Had Forest actually dragged me all the way to the hospital ward?

"A good, Severus, you're awake," a soft voice said and I looked up to see Professor Dumbledore looking at me. "She was really worried about you, refused to leave your side even."

"Yeah, so?" I asked, but my voice sounded pretty weak.

"She told me what happened," he said and moved to a chair opposite of her on my other side. "She thought you were trying to kill yourself, Severus, is that true?"

"And what if it is?" I asked. "She had no right to interfere!"

"She believed she did," he replied. "She's seen much death already; I don't think she wants to see much more."

"How do you know?" I asked. What had she seen? Wait a minute, why should I care?

"There are many things I know about her. I've known her long before she came to Hogwarts. She's seen much death, and I could tell how sad and disturbed she was when she told me she didn't like seeing your wrist and the pool of blood beneath you," he said. I looked away from him and back at Forest. She did look like she had dried tears on her face.

"Do you know what she is Professor?" I asked. "I mean…she won't tell me and still keeps insisting we're friends…"

"Have you ever really asked without insulting her?" he asked and stood up.

"Well, no…not really asked her at all…" I muttered.

"You've been out for a while. I should tell you that in light of the circumstances, I've set up some counseling sessions for you to perhaps shed some light on what you did. I did not send a message to your parents because I don't believe they need to know as of yet. I knew you wouldn't want them to know either. Do it again however, and I will have no choice," Dumbledore explained and started to leave. "You should thank her. I can't say for certain if you would have succeeded, someone else may have walked in on you, but she certainly has some magic of her own that helped your recovery along."

"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked. This I wanted to know. How long had I been out of it?

"Two days. The knife you used was doused in a very heavy amount of poison. Somehow she had most of it gone by the time she made it to the hospital wing, carrying you on her back. She is something else," Dumbledore said and started whistling as he walked off.

I looked over at Forest, who was sleeping and snoring a little. Just what was she and how did she know I was using poison as well? Or did she even know at all? What I remember was she wrapped my arm up and picked me up to carry me, she didn't really do anything healing like to me, at least not up to the point where I blacked out.

"Stupid Forest, interfering in my life…" I whispered. I was trying to take my own life; it should have been no one's business but my own.

"You only live once, and once you die, you can't live anymore," a murmured voice said and Forest lifted her head of purple hair and I found myself staring into crystal green eyes. "You get one shot at life Sev; people shouldn't just throw that away."

"Is that so? I've heard of people returning from the dead," I said and looked away. Her kind eyes were just too much to bear and that head of purple was just a little distracting.

"Yes, that does happen," she said and sounded very sad. "But it's not easy to do so, and it only happens for a select few, a select few that are chosen. People that need to live because of duties they have to perform, and …well, some are just very stubborn and want to live because they have a lot to live for."

"I don't have a lot to live for, okay?" I asked. "So just leave me alone."

"I'll give you something to live for then, or at least try," she replied. "Please don't try to kill yourself again. It's not something to joke about, it's not funny. And you'd have a few people who would be sad if you died."

"Who?" I asked.

"Me…and Lil," she said after a short pause. "Lil always is sad when someone dies though, so she might not be the best example…but I would be sad. Very sad."

"You hardly know me and I don't give a care about you!" I exclaimed. She looked away from me and smiled sadly, trying to relax a little in the chair.

"I do hardly know you, so why don't you tell me about yourself so I can get to know you better?" she asked. "And I care about you. I'm used to one sided stuff, and it won't change. You're my friend and that's that. Sev, you now know how to die, maybe, just maybe, isn't it time to learn how to live?" She stood up and walked away. "See you in class. Get better soon."

I don't think I've ever met someone with such a big mouth. She talks so much. Yet, she's a lot smarter than a lot of people I know, which may or may not be saying much, and she does know how to talk well when she wants to. Maybe I should at least try to know…just a little more about her.

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: Yeah, I ain't dead! Okay, R&R and let me know what you think. Gods, it's been such a long time since I've written this or any of my stories really.**


End file.
